


A fine line

by will_p



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: "Facevi così anche per Teddy? Una mano sui gioielli di famiglia eJoaniesi bagnava le mutandine?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Per il prompt _Dan/Jonah, in un ripostiglio_ del [P0rn Fest #10](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest10/index.php) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com)! Titolo da [qui.](http://s-gellar.tumblr.com/post/84836901143) #autofill #olè

Jonah è già duro come il marmo quando lo schiaccia contro il muro e gli preme un palmo tra le gambe. Lo stringe appena da sopra la stoffa e Jonah mugola, e Dan si lecca le labbra, un vago senso d'onnipotenza che gli vibra sotto pelle come corrente elettrica e gli fa dimenticare una ad una tutte le _migliaia_ di ottime obiezioni a quello che ha intenzione di fare. "Facevi così anche per Teddy? Una mano sui gioielli di famiglia e _Joanie_ si bagnava le mutandine?"  
  
"Fottiti, Egan," e forse sarebbe più minaccioso se non gli stesse palpando il culo come un disperato. "Quello è stato un fottuto _trauma_ -"  
  
"E adesso come pubblicità vale oro," dice, perché _gli spezzerei il collo se ti toccasse di nuovo_ non è un segreto che Jonah abbia bisogno di sentire, né ora né mai. Gli slaccia i pantaloni e gli infila una mano nelle mutande prima che Jonah possa attaccare con le sue solite cazzate politicamente corrette, e qualsiasi protesta muore con un gemito strozzato quando gli preme il pollice sulla punta già umida. "Dovremmo inventare qualcos'altro del genere, eh? Magari il caro vecchio zio ti faceva giocare con il suo amichetto da piccolo?"  
  
"Che problemi mentali hai," sbotta Jonah, guardandolo orripilato come se _quella_ fosse la cosa più scandalosa che abbia mai sentito in vita sua, anche se intanto non ha smesso per un secondo di tentare di infilare le mani sotto la sua camicia. Dan alza gli occhi al cielo, torce il polso in _quel_ modo, e strattona l'idiota per la cravatta per potergli infilare la lingua in gola senza doversi alzare sulle punte. È la cosa più vicina a una scusa che possa ricevere, che se la faccia bastare.  
  
Jonah gorgoglia vittorioso nella sua bocca quando dopo un secolo riesce a sollevargli la camicia, e immediatamente gli infila le mani dritte nelle mutande e gli stringe il culo come se fosse un cazzo di pupazzetto anti-stress. Dan gli morde la lingua come avvertimento, ma quel disadattato _geme_ , se lo tira addosso più stretto mentre gli scopa una mano, e Dan si ritrova a cavalcioni di una coscia di Jonah Ryan con le sue ridicole mani giganti a un soffio dalla sua apertura.  
  
Si sta strusciando contro _Jonah Ryan_. Sono incastrati tra gli scaffali di uno sgabuzzino come due pezzi sbagliati di un puzzle ed è la sega peggiore della storia perché Dan non ha fisicamente spazio per muovere il braccio e si sta _strusciando_ contro _Jonah Ryan_ , e per qualche assurdo motivo non riesce a staccarsi.  
  
Almeno finché una mano di Jonah non scivola appena un po' più in basso, lo sfiora con la punta delle dita, e allora Dan si stacca dalla sua bocca come fulminato, un brivido incontrollabile lungo la schiena. "Figlio di-"  
  
"Andiamo Danny, lo sanno tutti che non aspetti altro che sfondi quel tuo bel culetto stretto con la mazza dell'amore di J-"  
  
"Chi è che stava _sbavando_ sulle mie _braccia scoperte_ come una damina vittoriana che non vede l'ora di tornare a casa per infilarsi la prima cosa che trova sotto la gonna-"  
  
"Non è colpa mia se ti raccogli le maniche come una puttana-"  
  
"Chiudi quella cazzo di fogna, _Jonad_." Gli morde il collo e miracolosamente Jonah _lo fa_ , chiude il becco e il cazzo tra le sue dita pulsa e si bagna un pochino ed è un trip assurdo. Dan sorride con i denti ancora premuti attorno alla gola di Jonah, poi li stringe ancora un po' e tira, e Jonah pigola e trema come una foglia.  
  
Dan è un dio e questa in realtà è la sega migliore del mondo - o Jonah è talmente disperato che avrebbe l'orgasmo della sua vita anche scopando un opossum investito in autostrada, una delle due, chissenefotte. Lecca e morde e marchia il collo di Jonah e intanto continua a toccarlo, mai abbastanza stretto, mai abbastanza veloce, precisamente quanto basta per sentirlo lamentarsi disperato dal fondo della gola; non si sente più il polso e la spalla sta iniziando a protestare incastrata contro una mensola ma non importa, importa solo Jonah troppo andato per fare altro se non mormorare _Dan Dan oh cazzo merda Dan_ e la coscia solida e calda che si sta scopando e le dita che continuano a indugiare a un millimetro dalla sua apertura facendolo impazzire.  
  
La prossima volta, si ripromette, lo faranno in un letto. O un divano, o una scrivania, qualsiasi superficie gli permetta di impalarsi sul cazzo enorme che ha in mano, perché scopare in piedi con un fottuto palo della luce spastico è praticamente impossibile e Dan Egan ha ancora una dignità, okay, non può passare giorni con una fitta al collo perché ha tentato di limonare con Big Foot.  
  
Poi si rende conto che sta pensando a _la prossima volta_ e vorrebbe inorridire, davvero, ma Jonah sceglie quel preciso momento per venire e Dan deve baciarlo per impedire che si faccia sentire fino a DC con le sue urla sconnesse. Se poi Jonah nella foga del momento lo _solleva di peso_ e lo butta sopra una pila di scatoloni (se poi Dan ha un debole per essere preso e sbattuto in giro-) è solo un bonus.  
  
"Merda santissima, Egan," gracchia Jonah, quando Dan stava già pensando a come fare per togliersi la sua carcassa esanime di dosso, e poi si divincola con insospettabile grazia, cade in ginocchio, gli tira giù i pantaloni e lo prende in bocca _fino in gola_ nel giro di quattro secondi.  
  
Dan si preme un pugno in bocca e si aggrappa ai capelli di Jonah e cerca con tutte le sue forze di non morire.


End file.
